


Like That

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-22
Updated: 2001-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: Joey. Justin. Like that.





	Like That

Joey liked Justin, but _everyone_ liked Justin. Sometimes, people didn't like Chris because his sense of humour was bizarre, and sometimes, people didn't like JC because he was the type of person to stop talking and stare off into space, which freaked a lot of people out. Even though people usually hated Justin from afar, the minute they started talking to him they couldn't help but like him a lot. 

Not a lot of people loved him. Lynn did for sure, but that was mostly because mothers are expected to love their children, and Justin was a good child for sixteen years before she finally let him go. Chris and Lance loved him because he was part of the group, and they all loved each other, even if they never said so. JC loved him more than both of them but like a protective brother who always looked out for Justin because Justin didn't always look out for himself. Youth still made Justin kind of stupid in some ways, despite the fact he was grown up in so many others. 

Joey loved Justin too but that just went to say. 

He loved Justin the most. 

"Asshole," JC muttered under his breath, just loud enough that Joey could hear it, and Joey looked up from his beer, wondering what stunt Justin was pulling now, but all Joey saw was Justin talking to a German man twice as big as him. Justin's usually easy-going stance was tight and angry as he pointed at the man, shouting. 

Joey could hear the sound of the punch from where he sat, could practically feel it in his own head, and Justin crumpled into a heap on the ground. JC was up and running, jumping on the bigger man's back before being attacked by three of the guy's friends, the squish of JC's flesh sickeningly slick and loud as it was hit. 

Joey punched the first guy in the back of the head, right where the skull met the neck, and the German stumbled forward, swearing. Joey wasn't prepared for the chair but ducked it easily, tackling the guy to the ground. Chris was screeching behind him, pounding on two of the guys going after JC, while Lance took the third, going for the groin because Lance wasn't a fighter like Joey and Chris were. Lance was better at cat-fighting or attacking sensitive body parts. 

In the end, only Joey and Chris were still standing, and it was up to them to calm the place down, to apologise to the bartender because Justin was underage and Lou was going to kill them if he realised what happened. Justin was bleeding all over the floor, shaking and swearing like a caged animal, curled into a crouch while he contemplated going after the man again and proving he could take him. Joey laid a steady hand on Justin's back, just to hold him down and save them all the trouble of Justin's revenge. 

JC was already at the bar ordering a rye and ginger to ease the pain, and Lance was holding his stomach, looking proud of himself for even getting involved. Chris was all over him, patting him on the back and calling him a -- "badass motherfucker!" -- and Joey smiled at that because Lance was so happy to finally get a compliment on his skill, especially from Chris. 

"That fucker," Justin whispered, coiled into a ball, "that fucker." 

Joey helped Justin to his feet, steadying the younger man when he swayed, and Justin gritted his teeth, angry. Joey leaned in and said, "you wanna go for a walk, Curly?" 

"That fucker," Justin replied but nodded, his fingers bent into fists at his sides. Joey talked to Chris, who was showering Lance with drinks, and Chris nodded, saying they'd catch up later or something because Lance deserved a prize and a lot of alcohol for taking that guy down. 

Outside, Justin continued to shake, walking ahead of Joey and cursing at random objects, like a too-full garbage can and a plastic bag that got twisted around his foot. Joey followed quietly, letting him work it out and saving any innocent bystanders in the way. It wasn't like he'd do much good; Joey couldn't speak German to save his life. 

Eventually, Justin calmed down, and Joey walked with him back to the hotel, ordering food at the front desk while Justin went for the elevator. On their way up, Justin said, "that fucker," one more time then closed his eyes tightly, squeezing out a tear. 

"Oh, hey, man," Joey said, gathering Justin in a hug, and Justin collapsed into it, huggable to a fault. He always felt so great between Joey's arms. "You did great tonight. That guy, he was just stirring up shit. It's okay, Jup, everything's fine." 

Joey led Justin into the room Joey, Chris and JC shared, shutting the door behind them. Justin walked to the window, rubbing his nose, and Joey went into the hall to find some ice for Justin's face. When he came back, Justin was sitting on the ground, lost in the room like a little blue cat in the corner, hiding with his shirt pulled up to his eyes. 

Joey put some ice into a towel and made a tight bundle, sitting next to Justin and pulling the baby blue shirt from his head. Holding the ice to Justin's face, shaky fingers eventually lifted and held it for themselves, with Justin looking miserable and pathetic. 

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Joey finally asked because the more Joey thought about it, the more it seemed to be a lot more serious than he originally thought. Now, Joey would be the first to admit he was no genius, would probably never be called highly intelligent, but he was smart when it came to people. 

"Called me a fag," Justin muttered, his lips moving obscenely over the cloth as he spoke. Joey rubbed Justin's back comfortingly, understanding. People always said shit like that to them and sometimes it got tiresome. "But you know what really pissed me off?" 

"No," Joey said slowly. He honestly didn't. 

"That he was right," Justin whispered, and Joey blinked, both outwardly and in his mind, trying not to look stunned but aware he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "It's no big deal," Justin muttered, shrugging away Joey's touch, "you don't have to look so surprised." 

"I'm not," Joey said, scratching his chin. It wasn't that he was shocked to hear it; it was mostly that he was shocked to hear Justin say it, to realise Justin knew what all of them suspected, especially when they all thought he'd never come out. "Just proud," Joey said, "to hear you say it out loud. To me." 

"You don't think I'm lying?" Justin sniffed loudly, kind of crying again, "because I'm afraid everyone will think I'm lying because I go out with you guys and dance with girls. I just like to dance," Justin muttered, "and I just like to dance like that. Sometimes." 

"You're a very good dancer," Joey said stupidly, "a body laureate." 

Justin lifted his eyes and smiled in spite of himself. "Did you just say laureate?" 

Joey laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I just like to talk like that. _Sometimes._ " 

Justin grinned for awhile before he remembered where he was, with his swollen face and his important confession, and he sobered up, looking away from Joey. Joey kept his hand on Justin's back and continued to rub in soft, concentric circles. 

Without any warning really, Justin leaned into the touch and lifted his head, and Joey just happened to move forward at the same time, just out of the blue. Justin's lips brushed Joey's neck, hot and wet, and Joey jerked back, remembering who he was with. 

"What?" Justin said, frowning. "I'm not going to go all Hannibal Lector on you. I just." Justin bit his lip and shrugged, moving like liquid. Joey swallowed loudly; he'd dreamt about a moment like this, a couple times. "I just wanted to kiss you because. I just like to kiss like that. Sometimes." 

Joey nodded, leaning forward, and Justin was there again, hard against Joey's mouth, all teeth and tongue. Joey relaxed and kissed him back, slowing them down, knowing Justin really didn't have all that much experience, not yet. He was only sixteen. 

"You're only sixteen, man," Joey said abruptly, pulling back, but Justin held on tight, his ice pack cold against Joey's back. Joey blinked and shook his head, "we can't, Jup. You're too young. I just. I'll hurt you." 

Justin shook his head. "No, you won't." Justin smiled. "You'll love me." 

Joey looked at him long and hard, a thousand thoughts racing in his head, before he leaned forward, curling his fingers around the back of Justin's neck and pulling him close. "I already do."


End file.
